


Those Chosen By The Moon

by KyuubiPandoraChan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clueless werewolf, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Rut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Sephiroth, Werewolf brotherhood, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiPandoraChan/pseuds/KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: UPDATED 28-2-2021As a werewolf living in a society which predominantly consisted of human, Sephiroth thought he finally got everything under control.He loves his job at the fire department, rescuing people and saving cats stuck on trees. He got friends that he can count on, except for Genesis, who is still being a prick. Recently won 'Best Cake' at the fund raising charity.He finally got the hang of assimilating into the society with zero 'incident' until this girl decided to drop into his life and screw it up.A slow burn, romantic comedy told in 100-word snippets.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth, Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley & Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth, Zack Fair & Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair & Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair & Sephiroth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I finally wrote this werewolf Aeriseph because I want to and I need it. So why not share it with the others. So this is going to be in 100 words each chapter. I have already written 60 chapters of it so it will be updated pretty fast. 
> 
> And if you have any suggestion for words or scenarios that you want to play out, you can give me a prompt and I will insert it into the story if I see fit. You may however only see it after 60 chapters or so.

The roaring flame was deafening and all Sephiroth could do was try his best to look around for survivors. He tried to sniff around the wreckage but the fire was seriously dampening his abilities. Taking one last look, he closed his eyes as he willed his transformation.

Slowly, his face elongated and his body stretched. Fur sprouting and hands gave way to claws. He stopped his transition midway as to maintain better control.

He took a sniff and there, under the rubble and wooden beams, there were two survivors. He moved over and with his added strength moved the beams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireman Sephiroth to the rescue. All in a day's work of a hero.

He shifted back as soon as he managed to move the beam away, before anyone sees his transformed state. He began to move the rubble and he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the two survivors, a woman in her mid-20 hugging a little girl.

“Can you stand?” He asked.

The woman nodded and got up, while trying her best to maneuver the frightened little girl. “It’s alright now, Marlene. Mister fireman is here to save us.”

The little girl sniffle and looked at him and smiled. “Can you bring us to papa?”

Sephiroth nodded with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue done. What's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Barret is here.

Sephiroth managed to navigate them to safety. Both the child and woman was relieved when they got out of the burning building. The other firemen quickly directed them towards the ambulance for any emergency first aid since they have been trapped there for some time.

He looked over to the burning building and see that his colleagues had got everything under control. He walked over to Genesis who was busy directing the people to stand further away.

“All done. We got the two of them out.”

Just then a big muscular man ran over to them. “Have you seen Marlene?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh. So you are the father?” He said while looking the man up and down. “The mother and child is right over there at the ambulance.”

“Mother? You must be talking about Aerith! I told that girl to stay put and I lost her in the crowd. She must have gone into the building herself. That stupid girl. She could have gotten herself killed.”

Sephiroth’s eyes widened as he takes in the information. He then walked back to the ambulance. Upon seeing him, the woman smiled.

“Thanks for saving us if it’s not…” She stopped midway upon seeing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, will Aerith be getting an earful? Do leave a comment and kudo. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first discord.

“You could have been kill. Have you not thought of that?” He scolded her. The woman winced and apologized.

“I’m sorry. I can’t just leave Marlene alone in there. My body just moved on its own. Everything turned out just fine. Everyone is alright.”

Sephiroth jabbed a finger at her. “You might not be that lucky each time. The next time you do this, I might be carrying out your corpse instead.”

With that, the woman frowned and slapped his finger away. “Don’t be rude. It took you only 15 minutes to find us. And yes I counted the time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry doggo...

Sephiroth was seething. Normally he was the calmest and nothing could shake him or faze him but this woman in front of him just tested his nerve, over and over again. He began to growl. He can feel his canine elongating in his jaw.

“Sephiroth, stand down.”

And just like that, Angeal’s words punctuated his anger-fueled mind. He closed his eyes and began to rein back his transformation.

‘That was close.’ He thought as he realized how close he was to losing control.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “Just leave it to us for any rescue attempt.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11.11. Also known as 'Single Day' in China. Haha.

As their fire engine rolled back into the precinct, Sephiroth still can’t get himself to settle down. His blood was literally heating up and it is not helping his fraying nerve. He gripped his upper arm as he tried to count to ten.

“Sephiroth, how about we go for a run tonight. It might help.”

He literally perked up at the mention of a _run_. It has been so long since they run together freely in their other forms and to have Angeal suggests it, he must be looking pretty bad.

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Genesis said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running in the wild...

Sephiroth folded his clothes neatly and placed it under the tree while Angeal and Genesis did the same. The night was beautiful and Angeal has made sure that the place is secluded enough that they won’t be disturbed.

All three of them stood facing each other as naked as the day they were born and began to transform. They howled in joy as they take on their full forms. Sephiroth nudged Angeal with his muzzle, seeking reassurance. Genesis did the same as they began to follow Angeal’s lead.

They ran like there was no tomorrow, like wolves in the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a kudos if you enjoy this story. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Zack the puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday and here is another chapter. And if anyone is interested, I have some Aeriseph fic that I need someone to beta read. Hit me up if you are interested. Thank you and enjoy.

Sephiroth woke, feeling under the weather. He combed his hair back from his face as he got up. He thought that after the night run, he will feel tremendously better but it seems that this time, it wasn’t enough.

Trying not to think too much of it, he got ready for the day. He slides down the pole to the ground below. Angeal and Genesis was already up and he can hear them chatting away with the other firemen.

“Aw man, ‘geal. Why didn’t you bring me along last night?”

“Zack, stop pouting like a puppy.”

“I’m not a puppy.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smell something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I forgot to update. Here it is.

“Keep behaving like that and you will be a puppy forever.” Angeal admonished. “And good morning to you, Sephiroth. Seems like the run doesn’t help much.”

The silver-haired man sighed as he began to tie his hair into a braid. “Must be the fire yesterday. I should be fine.”

Genesis looked around to see if there is anyone before walking over to Sephiroth and took a sniff. He reared his head back and then looked at Angeal. The other man got the message and began walking over to Sephiroth and sniffed as well.

Sephiroth then took a sniff himself. “What?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I forgot to update again.

He blushed and began to sniff again. He prided himself for his immaculate hygiene routine. “I bathed this morning. Is the smell that bad?” He dared to ask.

“Sephiroth, you didn’t realize?” Genesis asked.

Sephiroth was confused now. Zack who was sitting there, listened closely to their conversation. Angeal sighed and began to rub his head.

“Of course he wouldn’t know. He grew up in the lab.”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to remind me. Now, can you key me in on what I did not know.”

Genesis and Angeal both looked at him. “You are experiencing 'rut'.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boy, Seph is growing up. He is experiencing grown up stuffs even though he is already an adult XD More will be explained in later chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will switch this to a weekly update instead so it will only be updated every Sunday from now on. Thanks for reading.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. “Ridiculous. Only wolves go into a rut.”

“Well technically, testosterone level of male werewolf rises in the fall and progresses into winter breeding season but it’s not fall yet. This is strange indeed.” Genesis contemplated.

Angeal sighed as he saw Sephiroth’s confused expression. “We are werewolves and experience things a bit differently than wolves. And going into rut is something every werewolf goes through. However, you will be affected as well if you have close contact with a female who is in heat nearby.”

Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve never gone through this before.” He admitted.


	13. Chapter 13

Zack ran over and hooked his arm around Sephiroth. “Hey Seph, does this mean you are a late bloomer?”

He untangled himself from Zack and glared at him. “I thought that… I never thought to ever experience it.”

“Sephiroth, just because you grew up in the lab, it doesn’t mean that you won’t feel this basic instinct at all. Heck, even human feels it but not as intense as us.”

Sephiroth stood there, speechless. Genesis chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let me educate you. My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life.”

Sephiroth pushed him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Will Seph encounter anymore problem? Be sure to tune in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love AGS and how Genesis will always be the man who tease Sephiroth the most and Angeal is the voice of reason. Sephiroth just wanted to hide somewhere forever.

“No seriously. Experiencing rut literally means you are ready to start a family. Raising new young, experiencing fatherhood.” Genesis wiped mock tear from his eye. “Our little Sephiroth is all grown up.”

“Genesis…” Angeal glared at the other man.

“Right, sorry. But seriously, Seph. If you need any lady for the night, I can introduce some she-wolves that will be glad to get it on.”

Sephiroth hid his embarrassment in his hands. Of all things, he did not need this early in the morning.

“Helloooo…”

All of them perked up at the sound and turned to the speaker in pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Aerith!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today so I'm uploading two chapters XD

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. It was the girl from the night before.

Zack jogged over to the girl. “Hey, do you need help?”

“No. Just wanted to hand this over to that guy in silver hair.” She pointed.

Zack looked over and called for him. “That’s you, buddy.”

Sephiroth sighed and walked over to her while Zack jogged back to Angeal.

“Yes? Do you need anything?”

He was practically bathed in her scent as he got closer. It was overwhelming.

“I’ve got you something for saving us last night.” She handed him a posy.

He took the posy and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth ran like the wind...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today so I'm uploading 2 chapters. So be sure to read the previous one as well.

All of them watched as Sephiroth literally zoomed back to his quarter, leaving the dazed girl behind. Angeal walked over to her.

“I apologize for my friend’s action. He is not feeling so well after last night. Must be the smoke and all.”

“It’s alright. Thank you so much for everything. I got all of you something as well.” As she handed the basket of fruits.

Angeal smiled. “It’s our duty, ma’am. Thank you.”

She waved and left. As Angeal walks back in, he can literally see Genesis and Zack trying to smother their laughter. “Stop laughing and help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, they have some work to do with Sephiroth... That man needs a lot of help.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter is gonna be a bit NSFW. Not really that explicit but... Yea...

Sephiroth was pacing around his quarters. His blood was boiling now and his senses was all over the place. He can hear, smell and feel every single thing. He felt sick.

Angeal drew the curtain and walked in. “Sephiroth, let’s take you home. The others can take over.”

Sephiroth nodded and followed Angeal dazedly. He didn’t realize how they got into the car or how they got home but he made a beeline to his room.

Angeal came in with a bunch of bottles of water and one item that caught his eyes.

“This belongs to Genesis. Use it gently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess what the item is.


	18. Chapter 18

Sephiroth stared at the proffered item. “Is that a dog hump toy?”

Angeal chuckled and placed it on the bed. “Yes. And I believe I do not need to explain how it is use.”

Sephiroth turned his head away and nodded, a permanent blush on his face.

“I have already changed your shift so that you can take several days to ride off your rut. Remember to shut your door and windows tightly. You may feel agitated and leave. If you ever need help, you can always call us. I’ll be here. And also remember to hydrate yourself.”

Sephiroth shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be NSFW and you know what is happening next.


	19. Slightly NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, nothing too explicit. Just a little bit of 'self care'.
> 
> And sorry for the lack of update. Will make it up for it by posting several more chapters.

He locked his door when Angeal left. He proceeded to get out of his clothes, feeling confined with so many layers on. His skin itched and he continued to pace as he began to shift gradually even without him calling it forth.

He walked over to his bed and proceeded to roll in it. His loin was burning with a passion and he proceeded to gently grasped his penis gently, mindful of his claw and stroked. He turned over to glance at the toy and reached over for it.

‘I can’t believe I have to be relying on this nonsense.’ 


	20. Slightly NSFW Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard writing sexy with only 100 chapters limit XD

It was already the fifth time and he still feel the need to go on. He looked at the sad state of the toy.

‘Genesis is going to kill me.’ He thought as he positioned himself behind it once more.

The fire burning in him has not been quelled no matter how many time he come. He slides himself behind the toy and gripped his bedsheet.

As he humped the toy, his mind began to wander to the girl. He snapped out of it and looked around. The posy was on his table. He reached over to it and sniffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He will have to get Genesis a new toy. ;)


	21. Slightly NSFW Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last part of this whole Sephiroth handling his rut. Hope you all enjoy it.

He did not know why he just did that as it only worsened his state. He humped the toy with a feverish haze. ‘What was her name.’ He kept thinking as he sorted through his mind. ‘Someone had mentioned that her name was Aerith…’

“Aerith…” He uttered and came, spilling his seeds into the toy.

He laid back on his bed and covered his eyes. The rut is still there but it was not as bad. He took a bottle and began to drink greedily. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly and thought.

‘I need to start getting laid.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to always stay hydrated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload this again. Sorry for the wait.

Genesis turned his head when Sephiroth walked out of his room after several days. Sephiroth ducked his head as he walked over to him.

“Angeal told me and you can keep the toy.”

Sephiroth sighed. “I don’t think it can be use anymore.”

Genesis blinked at him once and cackled loudly. “Oh my god, that bad huh? Oh man, you really need to get laid my friend.”

Sephiroth grumbled and walked to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, ignoring his friend.

“I’m fine now. I’ve got it under control. Thanks for your concern.”

Genesis tsked. “No you didn’t.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis argued over Sephiroth's use of word.

Sephiroth whirled around. “Angeal and you seemed to be fine.”

“That’s because we get laid.”

“Even Angeal?”

“Even Angeal.”

“Huh…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sephiroth shrugged. “Just never thought of Angeal getting laid. He seemed like a man who will wait for the right person and married them before engaging in coitus.”

Genesis guffawed. “Coitus… You, my friend need to get out more often. Just use the word ‘fuck’ next time.”

“I thought you will appreciate the proper word for it.” Sephiroth pointed.

Genesis chuckled. “I may appreciate literature but you don’t have to be that prim and proper.”


	24. The Past - Part 1

_Sephiroth stared at his hand. It was smaller somehow. He looked around and saw mother wolf at the corner. He walked over to her and latched on her furs._

_“Mother, I’m confused.”_

_The white wolf nudged him with her muzzle. ‘Speak my son, what ails you?’_

_“Am I a wolf or man?”_

_‘You are both my son.’_

_He touched the collar around his neck. It was the only thing on him. The man in white had made him wear it at all time._

_“I’m scared.” He huddled closer to her as he buried his face in her fur. “Help me.”_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my inconsistent update. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this. XD

Sephiroth jerked awake and breathe heavily. He glanced over to the clock to see it was only 3 am. He ran his hand through his hair and got up.

After a dream like that, it’s redundant to sleep. It has been so long since he dreamt of the lab. After Angeal and Genesis broke him out, he never looked back.

He owed them for breaking him out but sometime he wondered if this is what he wants.

‘What do I want?’

That is a question that he has been asking himself for the past years since he has been freed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seph and Gen night out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented and gave me kudos. Glad to know that they are still people reading this fic of mine. 
> 
> I do enjoy comments once in awhile to chat with readers and discuss about the chapter and see what you all think about it. ^_^

With much prodding and insistent, Genesis managed to wrangle Sephiroth to have a night out.

“Come on. You will love it. Angeal had given us the green light to go all out tonight.”

Sephiroth pulled his coat over himself as he glanced around him self-consciously. The area here was heavy with the scent of their kind.

As they reached the place, the bouncer glanced at them once and let them in. The pathway was dark but it was not a problem for them. As they got nearer, he can smell it, the scent of wolves in heat.

“Here we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Sephiroth meets Madam M...


End file.
